


Loki×thor/基锤——Collar

by bibabo



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: Jonathan pine from "The night manager"×James hunt from "Rush".包养/有剧情
Relationships: James Hunt/Jonathan Pine, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Loki×thor/基锤——Collar

**Author's Note:**

> so——It is sad that ao3 were banned by somepeople stupid in China.It really hurts my felling.Whatever,I still here.  
> and、Thanks you guys who are watching my works and supporting me.It makes me fell so happy.  
> my English is poor by now so that i can hardly communicate with you guys.forgive me.😿😿

01

James hunt，曾经的明星车手，虽然现在也是个明星车手，但是之前称呼他明星车手是因为开车快，现在这样称呼他，大多都是调侃戏谑，带着性的意味地称呼他为明星车手，即使大家都知道他仍然开车很快。也有人叫他Andrew的情人，过分点的会叫他Andrew养的小婊子。

后面这两个称呼确实无可厚非，hunt是因为输了比赛，车队的人被遣散了，不得已去找一个养得起他的梦想的金主，也就是Andrew，真名叫Jonathan pine，没多少人知道，但是hunt知道。

hunt长得很漂亮，符合情人的标准，金发碧眼身材又正，也很听pine的话，带他出去聚会也不丢人，和pine上床的时候也很热情，一边喊着他daddy一边自己玩到高潮，然后再被pine再操到高潮一次。pine在性事上对他很温柔，他会撩开hunt散落在颊边的金发，捧起他的脸吻他的嘴唇，还会在操着他的时候借着上下摆动的劲用鼻尖蹭他的鼻梁。

但情人不是爱人，hunt知道pine对他的温柔缱绻都是搬不上台面的，但hunt就是喜欢上了那个温柔的情人，他不会说出来，把感情掩在了心里，到了床上才能说出来那句"I love you"

pine不敢回应说我也爱你，怕被Richard的提前识破，没有机会去爱hunt。

02

hunt也有在努力的参加比赛，他前几天刚刚通过了F2，不可否置的是，hunt的脾气还是骄横，仗着pine的宠爱更加蛮横了，心情不爽就冲着车队的技师发脾气，技师们也是敢怒不敢言，他们知道pine背后的人是做什么的。

他也还是很魅力四射，穿着赛车服赢了F1第一场的冠军的时候，有很多女人贴上来找他签名，把胸都怼他胳膊上蹭，hunt没躲开这些明目张胆的勾引，pine在观众席上看得一清二楚。

不过他没说，到了晚上把hunt从派对里接回来，hunt脸都醺红了，见到在门口穿着西装的pine，笑嘻嘻地走过去要亲亲，他都不避嫌。但pine却把头一扭避开了，hunt醉得没在意他的动作，跟个猫一样趴在pine身上，揽着他的脖子支撑自己的身体，任着pine把他扶到车上。

pine把车往着他们家的别墅开，以前他们性致来了都是去酒店开房的，这是他第一次把hunt带回"家"里。等到他把醉得见到Richard都打招呼的hunt拉回房间里，他金发的情人总算是恢复了点意识，还知道要在厕所吐。

pine也等他吐完了自己走出来，晕晕乎乎的就往pine身上挨，搂着男人的脖颈凑上去亲，骑坐在他的大腿上也不安分地到处乱磨蹭，pine一手托着他的翘屁股，眼睛直勾勾的看着那双深邃勾人的蓝眼睛，引出了pine的不安全感。美人会不会红杏出墙？会不会也这样看着别人？

"pine……"hunt用着鼻尖蹭pine的脸颊。

"嗯？"

"都在床上了，你就这样抱着我吗？"

hunt一直都是很主动的，自己把衣服脱了就帮pine也脱掉，pine把吻落在他白皙的肩头，他故意冷落hunt的嘴唇。hunt的肌肤娇嫩得简直不像一个赛车手，很大一部分是因为pine宠着他，把他养的更像一个富人家的娇艳小情人。

hunt很会叫，把pine叫酥了身子，却把他的性器给叫得硬了，顶在hunt的臀瓣上。hunt也被抵得红了脸，主动动着臀瓣用股沟轻轻地磨那个硬挺的肉棒，pine干脆握住他的脚踝，让他把大腿缠在自己的腰上，把他抱起来顶到墙壁上，腰一挺就把阴茎塞了进去，两个人同时发出愉悦的喘息。

pine很喜欢做爱的时候把脸部的距离拉进，把呼吸喷撒在对方的脸上，即使他的动作粗暴到把hunt顶撞得上下摇晃，做的时间长了，pine会稍微退后一点让hunt的后穴吃的更深，hunt从后腰到下半身都是悬空的，他只有肩胛骨的部分贴着墙壁，只能靠着pine这一个着力点支撑他。

"pine…啊…！"

hunt哭着射了出来，意识到pine可能是生气了，但他也不知道出于什么原因，只能软软地喊着他说把他带去床上，hunt会用身体去讨好他，百试不爽。

03

由于hunt是在太会哄人了，pine根本不能板着脸对他，只能事后吻着可爱的情人，让他不要在外面对别人也这么热情，hunt也答应了。

然后pine还问他。  
"如果我养不起你的赛车梦了，你还会不会跟着我？"

"那……我就不开车了。"

pine又亲了他一下。

他还象征性地把hunt介绍给Richard和Jed，两个金发美人很快就熟络了起来，相谈甚欢，就是旁边的corkoran一直猥琐地盯着hunt的屁股，弄的pine生理上都不太舒爽。

04

在聪明人眼皮子底下当一个卧底是很危险的，corkoran已经察觉出他了，pine任性地结交了一个金发情人没有告诉Angela，又无视命令继续进行卧底人物，也不知道Angela的执法小队拮据成了什么样子。

上次和中东商人交易谈成，pine暗中把地址发给了Angela。军火运输过去的时候本来可以正中下怀的，但是Richard的伪装精湛得让搜查军队都信服了，pine和Richard的关系也变得愈加僵化，pine知道他的身份已经被识破了，愁。

刚好那段时间hunt的赛季积分逐渐的反超了Niki，晚上回到酒店就给pine通电话，开心得像个小朋友，pine也没这么愁了，重新振作起来想着怎么扳倒Richard。

由于上次的军火交易令中东商人非常满意，很快下一个单就来了，pine已经和Angela打过招呼让他们在酒店把Richard的下属给抓走，不要给他逃狱的机会，还留了个心眼让她派人去hunt的比赛现场保护他。自己也在交易地点提前一个晚上把定时炸弹安装在货物上。

交易前一个小时他被带到了空仓库里面打了一顿，威胁他要是不配合他们完成交易，狙击手就在赛场等着，这辈子也别想见到你可爱的金发美人了。

pine本来觉得把即使把他打残，他也不会妥协半分，但是hunt不可以出意外，hunt在圆满他拿世界冠军打败Niki的梦想，他在赛车场上迎着风驰骋，他占据了pine心里最柔软的部位，pine才不许这帮狗娘养的碰他半根手指。

只能靠Angela了，他尽可能的拖延时间，延长扫描虹膜的时间一直把眼睛半阖着，拖到炸弹引爆把精美的武器都消磨殆尽。Richard气得差点去世，中东商人嚷嚷着要退款，可是pine已经提前一步把钱转移掉了，sandy和商人交涉，一小时后在酒店重新谈，Richard刚想拿把枪把pine崩掉还落个爽快，但还是把手松了下来，给pine带到了酒店，Richard算错如意算盘了，自信得过头以为pine会怂下来配合他。

结果就是成功收网，pine还拜托Angela先别冻结他作为Andrew burch时用的黑卡，把hunt的车队也先留着，弄了一张去荷兰的机票，如果准时的话，到那里应该还能在赛前和hunt调一下情。

05

结果hunt看到pine在现场看他，开心得拿了荷兰站的冠军，推掉了比赛之后的采访还有派对的邀约，把头盔脱了随手一扔，就朝着pine跑过去了，像只大金毛一样扑了过去，pine搂着怀里比他高一点的爱人，久违地摸了一把他的头发。

"好想你……"

hunt给pine交换了个眼神，于是pine就心领神会地带着hunt往附近的酒店去了。他们几乎是边亲吻边进的房间，在玄关就把衣服都给解开了，边脱着边移动到床上，衣物散落了一地。

pine和hunt都是隔了五个月没见面了，hunt有的时候会自慰，但又怎会比得上pine给他的那么酣畅。hunt把pine按在床上自己坐在他胯上动，他能感受到小穴隔了好长时间重新被填满的灭顶的快感，没几下就把精液射了出来，弓着背喘气，沉浸在高潮的余韵里。

pine腰腹使力翻身把hunt压在身下又开始了活塞运动，pine一边像个打桩机一样一下一下地嵌在thor体内，一边亲昵地吻他，hunt身子总是很热，热得有种身上的男人把自己操化了的感觉，耳边是pine撩人的低喘。pine还会在情动的时候把手插进hunt发间轻轻地抓着他的金发，一边一边地说我爱你，hunt好喜欢这样的pine。

那天他们从晚上做到了天蒙蒙亮，累得睡过去之前pine还捉住空隙又说了一次"I love you"，hunt也侧身蹭了蹭他的鼻尖说了"love you too"。

06

然后pine就作为赛车手家属陪着hunt去打比赛，经过了意大利Niki回归的比赛之后有差不多一个月的空隙给他们准备最后三场比赛，hunt肯定是要去练习的，pine也没事干，就看着他一遍遍地跑赛道。

本来技师因为Richard被捕了也不想忍气吞声了，谁知道这几天pine亲自看着hunt练习，也不敢在他面前造次，hunt也因为pine在没表现得多骄横、甚至还有点温柔，其实是因为他练习之前被pine往他屁股里塞了个跳蛋，震得他的眼神都软了，看谁都是柔的。

本来调到最低速的时候hunt还可以把赛道勉强的走完，可惜开关不在他手上，慢慢就被逐次地调到了最高速，hunt漂移过弯的时候跳蛋正好移位卡在前列腺那边，他差点没哭出来，pine见他险些脱离赛道赶紧喊着让他停下来了，然后扶着他去更衣室，让技师们把车开回去修养。

hunt被震得腿软，里面内裤都没穿，感觉精液都把赛车服的裤裆给浸湿了，黏黏糊糊的贴在他的胯间，好不舒服。pine把他按在逼仄的更衣室里亲吻，把前面的拉链打开就是thor白皙饱满的胸脯和结实的腰腹，hunt拉着pine的手臂轻轻地晃，求着他把那个东西拿出来，pine却恶趣味地把开关关掉了让他自己动手，结果hunt一直弄不出来，还哭了，pine顶不住，把那个罪恶的粉色小玩具弄出来，吻掉了爱人的眼泪，换上了自己的大玩具。

hunt的心理作用驱使他总觉得门外有人经过，后穴也因为紧张而夹得更紧，可惜更衣室实在不太舒服，安全套也只剩下一个，pine最后给hunt用手撸出来之后就结束了，又光明正大的搂着软乎乎的hunt把他带回酒店。

技师：？wtf

07

然后就到了日本的总决赛，下了好大的雨，各位赛车手们免不得有些心慌，尤其是刚回归的Niki，他赛道才刚过了一段就宣布退赛了，hunt的积分已经很接近Niki了，要不是他这么背在比赛的时候被烧伤了，估计不会给hunt赶上他的机会，现在更是千钧一发，只要他开进前三名就能夺冠了。

他也确实做到了，冲过终点之后做的第一件事情不是欢呼雀跃，他先跑去观众席用力地抱住pine，然后在镁光灯的照耀下吻他。

08

之后hunt就是名副其实的superstar，公开了和pine的关系之后，又接了很多广告，特意接了一个避孕套广告，拿着广告商送的几箱套就是为了和pine翻云覆雨不停歇的。

pine在当卧底的时候去中东，给hunt买了一个项圈式的项链，黑底镶金绣的那种，坠着一个名牌，pine让商人给他在上面镌刻了"belong solely to Jonathan pine"，这是他送给hunt的结婚礼物。

hunt："我早就被你圈住了，你还给我买这个？"

达成结局：  
性 福 生 活。


End file.
